


Revenge

by tmialec



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gay, M/M, Texting, jonah doesn’t know where he is, literally just the revenge meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmialec/pseuds/tmialec
Summary: the group tries (and fails) to accomplish the revenge challenge meme





	Revenge

**cyrusgayman:**

CREEPER

**tgaykippen:**

AW MAN

**vampireslayer:**

SO WE BACK IN THE MINE

**andimackandcheese:**

GOT OUR PICKAXE SWINGING FROM

**fromtheparty:**

SIDE TO SIDE

**cyrusgayman:**

SIDE

**tgaykippen:**

SIDE

**magocious:**

Hey Guys!

**fromtheparty:**

TO SIDE

**tgaykippen:**

FUCK

**amberlikesgirls:**

HAJSKELAA

**cyrusgayman:**

T******** J***** KIPPEN WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE 

**amberlikesgirls:**

OOH HE USING UR FULL NAME

**andimackandcheese:**

w h a t d o e s t j s t a n d f o r ?

**tgaykippen:**

cyrus you’ve told them too much

can we start the thing again?

**vampireslayer:**

CREEPER

**andimackandcheese:**

creeper

**vampireslayer:**

aw man

**andimackandcheese:**

SORRY!!!

**cyrusgayman:**

SO WE BACK IN THE M I N E

ANDI WHYY!!

**fromtheparty:**

CREEPER

**tgaykippen:**

AW MAN

**cyrusgayman:**

SO WE BACK IN THE MINE

**vampireslayer:**

GOT OUR PICKAXE SWINGING FROM SIDE TO SIDE

**andimackandcheese:**

SIDE TO SIDE

**amberlikesgirls:**

SIDE

**vampireslayer:**

no

**fromtheparty:**

SIDE

**amberlikesgirls:**

andi you’re doing amazing sweetie <3

**vampireslayer:**

*chokes*

**amberlikesgirls:**

the homophobia I –

**cyrusgayman:**

gajskaolala

CREEPER

**tgaykippen:**

AW MAN

**magocious:**

what’s going on??

**vampireslayer:**

SO WE BACK IN THE MINE

I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD JONAH I WILL END YOU

**andimackandcheese:**

Hey now

**tgaykippen:**

YOURE AN ALLSTAR

**cyrusgayman:**

GET YOUR GAME ON

**vampireslayer:**

*rage intensifies*

**amberlikesgirls:**

Gajaka

**vampireslayer:**

ONE MORE TIME

CREEPER

**magocious:**

will someone please explain to me what’s going on?

  
  


_“vampireslayer” has removed “magocious” from the chat_

**tgaykippen:**

and I oop


End file.
